Chronicom Hunters
Chronicom Hunters are the most feared and relentless group of the Chronicom operatives led by Malachi. Initially helping Atarah to find a way to time travel and restore Chronyca-2, they eventually switched plans and followed Malachi in an attempted conquest of Earth to establish Chronyca-3. History Trying to Save Their World Several Chronicom Hunters were present when their home planet Chronyca-2 was destroyed by the Shrike. In the aftermath of this cataclysmic event, they joined the military effort coordinated by Atarah against the Confederacy who had come to salvage the remnants of the planet. Thanks to the Chronicom Hunters, the Chronicoms were able to commandeer several spaceships from the Confederacy, including a Confederate Destroyer Ship Atarah turned into her mobile base of operations. Having learned that S.H.I.E.L.D., with help from the Chronicom Enoch, had managed to avert the Destruction of Earth through Time Travel, Atarah sent her loyal Hunter Malachi after Enoch and Leo Fitz in an attempt to replicate their method.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing Attack on the House of Games Tracking down Enoch and Leo Fitz, Enoch arrived in the Customs Station CI-741 of Naro-Atzia, where Fitz's friends had arrived with the Zephyr One. Malachi attempted to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents so they could lead him to his targets, but he was the one who ended up captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Still, shortly after the Zephyr One arrived on Kitson, Malachi was able to break free of his cuffs and used the plane's systems to alert his fellow Hunters and request them to come on Kitson. ]] As a result, a group of the Hunters soon burst into the House of Games, knowing that Enoch was thereafter they had disconnected him. However, the Hunters were soon confronted by Quake who, despite being under the effects of an extraterrestrial drug, was able to take them down with her powers. Nevertheless, Malachi used his Inter-Planetary Conveyance Disc to infiltrate the House of Games as well and seized Fitz himself before he could be reunited with Jemma Simmons, leaving Enoch behind.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.03: Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson Capturing FitzSimmons With Leo Fitz now in their custody and guarded by Malachi, the Chronicom Hunters kept chasing down Enoch and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Eventually, Atarah led her spaceship near the Zephyr One and forced the S.H.I.E.L.D. team to surrender. Explaining her intentions to Quake and Jemma Simmons, Atarah revealed that Fitz was guarded by Malachi on another ship, and demanded that S.H.I.E.L.D. helped her to perform Time Travel so she could save Chronyca-2. Although S.H.I.E.L.D. initially refused and attacked the Chronicom Hunters in an attempt to escape, Atarah and Malachi were able to form large groups of Hunters chasing them down through the spaceship, eventually cornering them. As a result, Simmons agreed to remain in the Chronicoms' custody as long as the Hunters let Quake, Piper and Davis go. As they had two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s brilliant minds in their power, the Hunters led by Atarah forced Fitz and Simmons to enter a Cerebral Fusion Machine to access their memories and figure out time travel. However, the Hunters, including Atarah and Malachi, were eventually defeated by Enoch, who temporarily disconnected them all, enabling Fitz and Simmons to leave the spaceship with him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.06: Inescapable Despite having lost Fitz and Simmons, the Chronicom Hunters still had all of their memories stored in the Cerebral Fusion Machine. While Baal-Gad suggested hunting them down, Malachi stated that it was not necessary as he could simply enter the machine himself and access their memories to further the Hunters' plan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One Change in Leadership murders Atarah and takes command of the Hunters]] Both Atarah and Malachi used the Cerebral Fusion Machine to read Leo Fitz's and Jemma Simmons' memories. However, this caused division within the Hunters. Indeed, Atarah remained determined to find a way to time travel and restore Chronyca-2, while Malachi and Baal-Gad suggested changing their approach and instead conquer Earth and turn it into their new home, Chronyca-3. Atarah refused this plan, but she had already lost control of the Hunters and was immediately murdered by Malachi, who took command of the Hunters from this point.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes Needing to reinforce his troops, Malachi reassigned all the Chronicoms previously working as anthropologists and recruit them as new Hunters. One of them, Isaiah, met with Enoch on Kitson in an attempt to capture him''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.12: The Sign, but he was eventually killed by Enoch, who reclaimed his synthetic skin and used it to infiltrate the Hunters.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.13: New Life'' Ambush at the Lighthouse infiltrates the Lighthouse]] Using the information from Leo Fitz's and Jemma Simmons' memories, the Hunters led by Malachi used their Inter-Planetary Conveyance Discs to invade the Lighthouse. Malachi and his fellow hunters immediately wreaked havoc in the Lighthouse, killing many agents and forcing the others to retreat, enabling Malachi to obtain the Toolbox and all the secrets it contained. While Malachi oversaw the takeover of the Lighthouse, Baal-Gad and his men used their recently acquired knowledge of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emergency protocols to get ahead of the fleeing agents and executed several of them, including Trevor Khan. The Hunters did suffer some casualties in the battle because of Enoch, who had joined them disguised as Isaiah and killed some Hunters to protect Fitz and Simmons. Having taken control of the Lighthouse and close to uncovering S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets, the Chronicom Hunters prepared for the final phase of their plan: turning Earth into their new home planet, Chronyca-3, forcing some of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to flee into the past. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Six'' ***''New Life'' (mentioned) ***''Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson'' ***''The Other Thing'' ***''Inescapable'' ***''Toldja'' (mentioned) ***''Collision Course Part One'' ***''From the Ashes'' ***''The Sign'' ***''New Life'' **''Season Seven'' (unreleased) References Category:Teams Category:Chronicoms Category:Chronicom Hunters